


The forbidden love (Eona, year 2345)

by TheDarkGoddess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Fanfiction, Future, Lesbian Sex, Power Play, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Yuri, ebn, vampire prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGoddess/pseuds/TheDarkGoddess
Summary: Fanfiction based on our LARP charactersPairing: Prince Emillie x Sheriff Alessandra





	The forbidden love (Eona, year 2345)

Intro:  
It was year 2345 and kindred of Eona was now divided into 3 strong systems coexisting and functioning on parallel grounds. Although constantly fighting one another, there were a lot of followers of all 3 (Camarilla, Anarch and Sabbat), which prevented extinction of each of them. Emillie was ruling as the Prince of Camarilla for years, building a solid ground for Eona to prosper in economy and trade. City growth in last few decades was enormous and Eona became one of the biggest capitals, as well as one of the cultural centres of New Europe. There were lots of newcomers and tourists visiting and immigrating this beautiful city, raising the real estate prices to the skies. Contradicting the strong and strict governance of Emillie, there was a huge section of those who confront the system of Camarilla and live by their beliefs which disagree the exceptional status of those on the top. Though there was a certain order for blood hunt on those who started the rebel lasting for centuries, nobody actually dared to lay a hand on crazy Counts of Malkavian, Alliano and count of Brujah, Antonia, who were now brought together and united in fight, due to certain pressure of the Camarilla's rough hands. Due to huge proportion of newcomers to Eona, it became a certain point of interest for some other differently thinking kindred who followed Sabbat as well, yet still functioning underground, collecting powers, far from the eyes of Camarilla.  
There were certain rumor about what keeps the grounds of Eona in such peace besides the Prince, but nobody actually knew what was happening in place. Something was certain, from the times when a new Main Sheriff, Alessandra was chosen, things between the 3 systems start to somehow function. »Slightly« atypical Ventrue, Alessandra, who was actually doubted by many for even being secretly involved in the current rebels, was by surprise of all, firstly proposed from the Prince for the role of the Seneschal, which she kindly refused and as the »slightly too young and inexperienced to be a Seneschal« requested to rather be chosen as the new Sheriff, since »the old one doesn't do his job well«. On the even bigger surprise, her cocky request was confirmed right away and the old Sheriff was deposed from his position. Since everybody feared the Prince, nobody dared to publicly stand against her decision. Alessandra's cruel actions against the ones who disobeyed her Prince and dangerously broke the rules of Masquerade in Eona became know all around New Europe. Her methods of interrogation and punishment were doubtful, but support of Emillia kept intact. There was certainly something going on between those two, but after Eona started to prosper in fake peace and sink in money, nobody cared anymore.

***4th February, 2345:  
The date was set as the summer Elyseum. The royal party was set in the hall of the new antique-styled hotel built on the small hill in centre of Eona on grounds of the previous Castle which was ruined in one of the previous attacks on Camarilla.  
Prince Emillie wore a beautiful long designer dress with exposed shoulders and open back, showing her super slender, yet strong and muscular petite figure. There was her typical antique bone necklace around her neck. Her hair was beautifully arranged in a French braid with matching decorations. She was a fear of the local kindred and most, besides hating her bitchy attitude, just kneeled in her presence to avoid the impact of her huge power. Though there were few exceptions who abide that habit. Alessandra seemed to act super calm and casual around her Prince.  
Alessandra didn't care much about the dress-code. She believed that she looked stunning in almost anything she puts on and that those rules doesn't intended for her. Her choice of style was a bit odd and in kindred considered overly provocative and alternative. She herself called herself a fashionista, her clothes were »unique creations of world's famous designers made to fit her own perfect figure and personality«. She indeed held a huge amount of money and properties as well as the connections to the human world. They said she should become less »humane« and more »thoughtful«, since she is »getting slightly to old for her acts«. Nevertheless, her weirdness seems to even increase with years and her humanity didn't seem to reduce as she aged. Alessandra wore a transparent red dress partly revealing her laced black undergarment and garter belt holding the silky gold embroidered black stockings. She had a tall curvy figure, which even emphasized her look. She chose to put on a gothic styled golden choker with rubies. Kindred was shocked when she put off her furry coat.  
She confidently walked straight to the Prince disturbing her speech to the counts, saying she has urgent things to talk about on private. Although visibly disturbed about her appearance and action, Emillie seemed to stop and excused herself to take a moment for her Sheriff. She invited Alessandra to her private room.  
Leading her into her well guarded room, she sat on the sofa staring directly into her eyes, throwing her one of her sarcastic smiles: »What do you want this time, Alessandra? Haven't I given you enough yet? And why are you dressed like a whore? Nobody said you are allowed to do so. «  
Alessandra started to lough, approaching her: »Really? Do I need your permission to dress my way, Emillie? What will you do if I don't? Punish me? Kill me? «  
She leaned over Emillie, standing above her, looking straight into her eyes speaking to her with slow voice while Emillie, from the unknown reason started to feel frustrated and tensed: »Do you want to kill me, Emi? Kill me then! « Emillie started to feel anxious and somewhat aroused by the closeness and smell of Alessandra. She has previously tasted her blood and knew its amazing sweet taste. She didn't understand why she suddenly craves touching and biting her so much, although that annoying girl seem to disrespect her.  
Alessandra smiled and approached her face: »Felling anxious Emi? Where is your bitchy domineering attitude now? What are you waiting for, kill me!« she laughed and turned away, then make a few steps in the other direction.  
But Emillie seem to lost her grip over her control and stood up her sofa pushing Alessandra with her body to the nearest wall, facing her back, spreading her arms around her breast, speaking slowly: »I….I want you Al, I want you and your sweet vitae.«  
Alessandra thought that that recent confession of the super bitchy Prince, although putting her under the pressure of her own, still humane hidden parts of the soul, sounded really cute, decided to turn around, now looking down in her wide beautiful, now gentle looking eyes who were just asking to give a treat. She clenched her ankles a bit to lift the petite body of Emillie up, spreading her arms around her small body, now making a small move to lean her to the wall while she clenched her legs around her hips, giving her a long deep a kiss. Emillie enjoyed the feeling of Alessandra's soft tits covered with a thin lace touching her body and became even a little more exited.  
She tried to remember when it was the last time when she had the same feeling, but couldn’t bring out the memory. Her thoughts were feeling with Alessandra, making her totally losing it, biting her lip and falling in ecstasy after she tasted that addictively sweet vitae of hers.  
Alessandra as well started to lose her purpose as she gave in to the pleasurable erotic feeling of her vitae being slowly gently sucked during the kiss. It took for a while when she started to realise what is happening and remembered the past event with Alliano when she almost died in her pleasure when he lost control and frenzied after the bite. She gently lifted Emillie and pushed her on the bed, moving away from her lips kissing her lower, on her neck and shoulders.  
She still seemed to be in ecstasy from the taste on her vitae. Emillie now seemed to notice the interruption of the blood flow in her lips, looking Alessandra with her big pleading eyes whispering: »Mmmore, please Al, give me mmm….«. »Shhhh…. « whispered Alessandra gently covering her mouth: »It was enough for you for now…..but I will make you enjoy the next moments different ways.« She lifted her back and starting to unzip her dress, Emillie suddenly start to feel super aroused from her touch, looking into Alessandra's eyes with expectations for more: »Al, that’s not fair, you need to let me put off yours as well!« Alessandra smiled and let her hands move the fabric, taking a slowly while pulling it over her tits, gently rubbing her nipples over the lace: » Sure Emi, do what you want. «  
Alessandra took her time kissing and gently biting her neck and ears always keeping it ridiculously close to pushing them through the skin which made Emillie even more aroused, yet slightly annoyed by mind control of the other party. She continued to travel over Emillie's body, caressing her now entirely exposed very firm, yet decently big tits for her petite figure, making her nipples to harden, while they were unconsciously rubbing their body against one another.  
She noticed Emillie's loud breathing and how intensely she was trying rubbing against her leg. Her lips moved lover playing and sucking on Emillie's nipples while her left hand traveled in her panties, making her moan in pleasure, calling out her name. It was hard to resist her erotic voice and reactions. Even her mind control wasn't that good to resist that pressure. Emillie started to shake while she was fingering her pussy, adding another finger to the scene, while she continued to gently slide it in. Her hips were moving towards Alessandra's fingers. With teary eyes she murmured with a soft voice: »I love you Al, I love you so much that I hate you.« Alessandra smiled and stopped. »Can I have just a little bit more of….« started Emillie still shaking…. Alessandra pushed one of the fingers in her mouth: »Fine, just don't suck out too much.« She grabbed Emillie's panties and scraped them down, looking her into her eyes: »It's OK, I will take care of you my Prince-kitten.« She dig her face between them and start to move her tongue, while she let her suck on her finger, playing and squeezing her nipple with the other hand….


End file.
